1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a turbine operated rotary sprinkler, i.e. an irrigation sprinkler having an outlet nozzle which is rotatably driven by means of a drive generated by a turbine which is itself driven by the irrigation feed supply.
2. The Prior Art
With rotary sprinklers of whatever type, the need often arises to fix and, if necessary to vary the angular segment to be irrigated. This involves ensuring that the outlet nozzle reciprocates between given angular positions, i.e. that the sense of the rotary displacement of the outlet nozzle is reversed as the nozzle reaches each of these positions.